Rubén Arvizu
Mexicano |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo }} Rubén Arvizu es un actor, director, escritor, productor y ecologista mexicano, quien fue hermano del también actor Jorge Arvizu "El Tata" y estuvo casado con Sylvia Garcel. Información Rubén Arvizu es originario de la ciudad de Querétaro, como escritor y periodista ha publicado cientos de columnas y ensayos en periódicos y revistas en Estados Unidos y América Latina, recibiendo en 1982 el premio Isabel de España y en 1986 La Pluma de Plata. Actualmente radica en Atlanta, Georgia. Ha colaborado con el capitán Jacques Cousteau como productor fílmico y director para América Latina de la Sociedad Cousteau. Continúa sus actividades en pro de la paz y el resguardo del medio ambiente en las organizaciones Nuclear Age Peace Foundation (Fundación por la paz en la era nuclear) como Director para América Latina y Teach Peace (Enseñando Paz ) como Presidente Internacional. Como presidente de Arvintel Media Productions, www.arvintelmedia.com, un estudio que se especializa en doblaje al inglés y otros idiomas, pre produce en inglés y español una serie original animada en 3-D enfocada en la conservación del planeta. Rubén es actor de doblaje profesional y director de doblaje reconocido a nivel internacional con más de 30 años de experiencia en este ramo. Ha dirigido, producido y seleccionado voces para doblaje para estudios como Warner Bros., Paramount, Columbia y Universal, entre las que destacan “Star Wars Trilogy”, “Superman”, “Batman”, Star Trek: Insurrection, The Truman Show, Breakdown, Space Jam, Quest for Camelot, Pokemon Movie I and II, El Hombre de Hierro, Las Chicas Superpoderosas, Looney Tunes: De nuevo en Accion y The Happy Cricket. Es ampliamente conocido en América Latina por ser la voz de Willie y Flip en la serie animada La Abeja Maya además de haber sido el productor, director y adaptador de dicha serie para su versión en español. Además de ser actor de doblaje tanto en español como en inglés es el escritor del primer libro sobre la historia del doblaje: ¿De Quién es la Voz que Escuchas?. Fue el responsable de llegar a un acuerdo con Warner Bros. para que su hermano Jorge Arvizu doblara nuevamente a Maxwell Smart en la película El Súper Agente 86 como lo hizo originalmente en la serie de los años 60, lo que supuso una gran alegría para sus admiradores latinoamericanos, quienes añoraban el regreso de "El Tata" con uno de sus personajes más queridos. thumb|230px|right|Narrador - Muestra de su trabajo thumb|230px Filmografía ' Versión en español ' *La Abeja Maya - Willie; Flip *Sport Billy - Sport Billy *Time Bokan - Cosmo *Capitán Futuro - Narración / Voces adicionales *Don Quijote y los cuentos de la Mancha - Narración *El Súper Agente 86 (película) - Conductor de Opel GT (Bernie Kopell) ' Versión en inglés ' *Sakigake!! Kuromati Kôkô: The Movie (2005) - Mechazawa Beta/Priest/Ia *Devadasy (1999) - Voces adicionales *Kuro no tenshi Vol. 1 (2002) - Voces adicionales *Metal Fighter Miku (2001) - Voces adicionales *Spirit of the Sword (2001) - Voces adicionales *Tetsu no otome Jun (2002) - Voces adicionales *Cromartie High: The Movie (2004) - Ia; Mechazawa Beta; Priest *Devadasy (2003) - Voces adicionales *Early Reins (2004) - Voces adicionales *Very Private Lesson(2003) - Voces sdicionales *Zenki(2001) - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje Versión en español *Los Hijos de Sanchez *La Abeja Maya *Vick el vikingo *Don Quijote y los cuentos de la Mancha *La pequeña maravilla *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción *Superman *Batman *La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La Pelicula *El gigante de hierro *Viaje a las estrellas 9: Insurrección *El club de las niñeras *The Truman Show *Breakdown Versión en inglés *Eiken (2003) *The Happy Cricket (2006) *Fight!! Spirit of the Sword *Genma Wars *Green Green *Mouse *Urda *Iron Virgin Jun *Cromartie High: The Movie (2007) *One Missed Call 2 (2008) *One Missed Call 3 (2009) *Gojoe (2004) *The Great Yokai War (2007) *Crows Zero (2009) *Devilman (2007) *Fudo The New Generation (2007) *Dragonhead (2006) *Garuda (2006) *Witchboard (2005) *Nightmares Comes at Night (2005) *Detatoko Princess *Early Reins *Green Green (2007) *If I See You in my Dreams Metal Fighter Miku *Very Private Lesson *Zenki (2001) *Ah My Buddha (2009) Traducción y adaptación de guiones ' Versión en español ' *La Abeja Maya *Vick el vikingo *El Súper Agente 86 (Serie) *El Súper Agente 86 (película) *American Gothic- Pueblo Siniestro *El teatro de Ray Bradbury *El Ascenso del Hombre *Cosmos *Don Gato y su pandilla (película) *Don Quijote y los cuentos de la Mancha ' Versión en inglés ' *Very Private Lesson *Iron Virgin Jun *Fight!! Spirit of the Sword *The Happy Cricket *Moonzy Productor 'Versión en Español ' *La Abeja Maya *Vick el Vikingo *American Gothic - Pueblo Siniestro *El teatro de Ray Bradbury *La Aventura Cousteau- Narrada por Ricardo Montalban *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La Pelicula 'Versión en Inglés ' *Fight!! Spirit of the Sword *Tetsu no otome Jun *The Happy Cricket *Zenki *Monzy *Ah My Buddha Estudios y empresas México *CINSA *Suite Sync Los Ángeles *Spanish International Dubbing (SID) *Intersound *Tele-Talent International Escritor *¿De Quién es la Voz que Escuchas?: El Cómo, el Quién y el Cuándo del Doblaje en México y el Mundo (2008) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México